To compare the efficacy and safety of spiramycin, 9 million I.U. per day, with a placebo in a double-blind clinical trial in the treatment of chronic diarrhea due to cryptosporidium in patients with Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). Symptomatic improvement and bacteriologic data will be collected.